


Muddled Emotions

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottled up emotions, Childhood Memories, Children, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy couples, Hospital, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry, supportive family, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's waiting at the hospital and he's starting to wish he had Nagisa there for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)   
>  [ The speed of love, a Reigisa fanmix by ChinaDoll](http://8tracks.com/chinadoll2522/the-speed-of-love)   
> 

_Buzzz buzzzz “Rei-chan it's me, guess you weren't feeling well today seeing as you didn't show up for class! I can't make it by today because company's over, but I'll drop by tomorrow!”_

Rei slumped over gazing down blindly at a white tile floor, he left his glasses somewhere he's not sure where—this alone should have told him things where bad. He didn't need to be told that, his mind seemed to race and at the same time was sluggish as if he was wading though mud. His fingers where deeply entangled in his dark hair. Rei looked at the floor like it held answers, but really all that was there was the imprint of pacing. “If someone didn't know better they'd think you where the father!” Rei didn't bother looking up. It was the young woman from the reception counter. Her orthopedic shoes where just in his field of vision, blurry without his glasses. “Have some coffee, wake you up a little.” she must have been holding it out to him, “Thank you, I'm plenty awake.” he didn't check to see if she was taken aback by his curt reply. 

_Buzzzzz Buzzzz_ “That must be the tenth time your phone has gone off.” She commented, another attempt to draw him out. “Maybe you should pick up.” 

Rei sighed for once he really wanted to be left alone. What could he say to make her leave without snapping at the poor thing. The words slipped out of his mouth before his brain had time to mull them over, “It's probably just my boyfriend, I had to missed out on date night.” as he closed his lips he thought, this wasn't a complete lie. 

Although who ever was calling might not be his boyfriend, he had missed out on a gathering with his friends. He heard her inhale deeply, “Are you sure you're okay?” mmhmm, was his hummed reply. 

Rei blinked and her shoes where gone. Any other time her advancements would have made him blush and slur his words. Now he was having difficultly thinking and it wasn't the girls fault, however she was getting the blunt of it. Rei's heart hammered in his ears as he could hear the rush of people running in the echoing halls.

Rei knew he wasn't the only one there, waiting and worried but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Now was a time for selfishness, mulling over his own thoughts that couldn't seem to untangle. _Buzzz Buzzz._ The sound like everything else went numb in his mind. Rei isn't sure how long he leaned there, gazing down at the floor. He doesn't like to recall the time sitting there, it's possibly the worset moment in his life. 

***

“Rei-kun?”

Rei sat up this time because it was his fathers voice. Rei noticed his glasses on top of an outdated magazine, putting them on. Rei felt stiff as he stood to meet his father half-way in the over polished hall. 

“I'd like you to meet your little sister.” he said, holding out a small bundle that was fussing profusely. Rei took her gently from his father, making sure to hold her head properly. Her face was babyish and red in color as she continued to whine, not yet knowing or caring that she was being held by her older brother. 

“She's beautiful.” he whispered as he looked down at her, cradled in his arms. She settled a little, gurgling as he swayed slightly. 

Then looking up Rei asked, his voice cracking slightly, “How's-” he could tell his father had been crying and was preparing himself. “It was ruff but I think she'll be okay with some rest.” Rei exhaled, he knew that wasn't a solid 'she's fine', but at least she's alive. “Can I see her?” His father nodded, “Yeah. Bring your sister with you. I'm going to talk to the doctor.” with a half-smile, he patted Rei gently on the shoulder before leaving him and new born daughter sanding there. 

Rei gently pushed his head into his mothers a signed room. “Rei-kun! Don't be shy come see me.” Rei could tell his mother was weary, her eyes where cloudy and her smile weak but happy. Rei walked in carefully taking a seat, his sister still cradled in his arms. “How are you feeling?” he asked once he was settled. “I'll be fine after some sleep.” she smiled at her children, her honey colored hair was stringy at the roots from sweating during labor. After a moment she looked around, asking “Is Nagisa-kun in the waiting room?” she smiled knowingly at her younger son, “Why don't you tell him to join us, he's more then welcome.” 

Shaking his head, Rei choose to gaze down at his sister instead of looking his mother in the eyes as he replied “No. He's not here.” with a deep sigh Rei admitted, “Nagisa-kun and the others don't even know that you're in the hospital.” His mother looked at him confused, “Why Rei-kun?”she asked exhaling deeply. 

Rei thought for a moment, trying to form a reason. His mother broke though his thoughts saying, “He's your best friend-more then that I thought-” Rei's cheeks tint a pink color as he looks up at his mother. 

“I let Nagisa-kun do most of the talking...you being pregnant never came up-and with swimming-” His mother raised a hand,“Rei-kun, as your mother I'm going to give you some advice,” 

Rei waited for his mother to finish. “What are you waiting for, call him. He's important to you! I'm sure he's been worried.” That's when Rei remembered, “I left my phone in the waiting room.” His mother nodded and held out her arms for the new born girl. Rei pases his sister gently to his mother, before Rei left the room his mother called after him. “Just make sure to call him.” 

He was in the hall when he bumped into the receptionist. “oops.” she said, then smiled when she saw it was him, “You left this.” she said handing Rei his phone. “A Nagisa-chan is calling every five minutes.” -

“oh..Thank you.” he took the phone from her and slipped passed her. Now standing close to where he'd been sitting not that long ago. Rei decided to take his mothers advise.....

_“Rei-chan! I've been so worried, you always reply to my calls no matter what. Are you okay? You're not saying anything, right I'm not giving you a chance. I wish you could meet my sister, she's going to be over for a few more days along with my nephew.-”_

Rei noticed his father, talking to the doctor then walking toward him. He let the hand with his phone drop to his side, he could still hear Nagisa but it was like a buzz in the background. “The doctor wants to be careful and keep your mother under observation for a little while.” it was at this moment that Rei wished Nagisa where next to him, clinging to his arm and telling him his mother would be fine...not just the distant voice emanating from his phone. With a ragged breath he said into the phone, “I can't talk now Nagisa-kun.” and he ended the call.


	2. Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is worried about how Rei has been acting

Nagisa's mouth stopped mid sentence when he heard his best friends distant voice. Then he was gone. After a moment he took his phone away from his ear, closing his jaw Nagisa thought: _the world must be ending._ Rei world never end a conversation so rudely. 

“What's wrong Nagisa-kun?” his sisters question brought the young blond out of his thoughts, which whirled around trying to guess what could be happening for Rei to act this way. He was sitting with his oldest sister on the living room floor of their parents house. 

They where playing with Ami his sisters two year old son. “You've been calling someone every five minuets.” She commented after a moment. Nagisa sighed, stuffing his cell phone into his jeans.

“It's just that Rei-chan has never done this before.” he handed his nephew one of his teddy bears, smiling as Ami took it with small hands. “What should I do Kaede-chan?” His sister moved her legs from under her and stretched them out, saying “How about you leave him be for now and try again later maybe meet up with him at school.” 

Smiling Kaede tilted her head at him, her long dark hair slipping off her shoulder with the movement, “Is this the Rei-chan you're always talking about?” 

Nagisa nodded, brightening a little. “Yes, I really hope you'll get to meet him before you leave.” Kaede nodded back, “I'm intrigued. The way you've talked about him he sounds like more then just a friend, if I do say so myself.” 

Nagisa tossed one of the push toys at her gently, “You would.” 

Kaede chuckled, “Ohh don't look now, my little brothers in love.” she teased, her mauve eyes danced brightly. 

Nagisa blushed a little and said, “Don't look now,” he leaned over and lifted Ami up placing him on his lap. “Your mothers match making, just like when she was a girl.” Kaede rolled her eyes but still has a slight smile, “That was once and for your information, my school friends are still together.” 

Nagisa nodded saying, “That's nice to hear.” then asked as an after thought, “Did they buy that house they wanted?” 

“Yep. They sent me a picture of them painting the nursery.” their idle conversation was cut short by their mother calling from the kitchen- 

“Nagisa-kun you'll be late if you're going to drop by Ryugazaki-kun's!” 

Nagisa smiled and lifted Ami up out of his lap. “See you later Ami!” he said to his nephew as he flew the small boy into his mothers arms. “See you at dinner Nagisa-kun! I'll most likely go shopping while you're at school.” 

Nagisa stood stretching, “Alright, see you later then.”

“I hope things work out with Rei-chan.” Kaede smiled as she followed him to the stairs carrying Ami with her. “Thanks, me too.” 

“Nagisa-kun?” his mother walked into the hall before he could run up the stairs, “Manami-chan has already left! If you happen to pass by her could you give her this shopping list. she was in such a rush she forgot to take it with her.” 

 

***

Nagisa wore his track suite with his uniform stuffed into his school bag. He did happen to catch the youngest of his older sisters along the way and passed her the shopping list.

He walked up the stairs to Rei's apartment and knocked on the door. They normally would meet at the train station but he was to worried to wait any longer. There was no answer, he tried again. 

But there still was no reply. “Rei-chan! We'll be late and I don't want to go alone. Gou-chan has really been stepping up the practice, you really need to be there today or you'll fear her wrath.” 

 

The door was not responsive. It just loomed there with it's shiny gold numbers. “Rei-chan?” 

That's when one of Rei's neighbors peeked out and asked, “I'm Ryugazaki-kun's land lady, can I help you?---Oh Nagisa-kun.” The older lady stepped fully out of her apartment, “Ryugazaki-kun left in a rush around dinner time yesterday and hasn't come back yet.” 

 

Nagisa's shoulders drooped, “Oh, well maybe he stayed at a friends and went straight to school from there.” Nagisa bowed and finished, “Thank you for your help.” The land lady nodded and replied, “Oh you're welcome Nagisa-kun. If he comes back I'll tell him you where here.” smiling Nagisa thanked her again, but once she left him his smile faltered and he sluggishly walked to the train station. 

***

When Nagisa got to the school after running the last stretch there, he sighed deeply. It was far to lonely to run without Rei-chan. Nagisa changed into his uniform and hoped that he'd see Rei-chan at lunch if not swim class, then maybe his friend could shed some light on the matter of his distance. 

He was re-placing his school bag over his shoulder when someone he didn't know called out to him. “Hazuki-kun!” the boy was panting and his uniform was in disarray, “You're friends with Rei-kun right?” Nagisa nodded solemnly, but the boy didn't seem to notice. 

“He helped me out a lot with math last week, he was suppose to help me last night but didn't show up. But I passed anyway, so could you thank him for me? I'd be ever so grateful.” He said this very fast with gasps of breath in-between. “Oh I'm Akemi,” 

Nagisa smiled with only one corner of his mouth, resisting the urge to sigh again. “Sure. I'll tell him if I see him.” the disgruntled teen bowed slightly. Then took off again like he was late, “Your jacket is inside out!!” Nagisa called after him, not looking to see if the boy called Akemi heard him. _Where could Rei-chan be, I miss him._

 

His attention drifted more then normal, until lunch time when he was brought out by, “Is anything wrong Nagisa-kun?” Nagisa lifted his head from staring into his lunch box, to see green eyes staring back at him with worry. They where all grouped together on the roof, he was the only one seemly distracted. 

Bubbling over with a bright smile Nagisa trilled, “What ever would make you ask that Mako-chan!?” Makoto was not convinced in the slightest, even Gou was watching him, “Is it because of Rei-kun?” she asked perspectively. Nagisa wilted like a flower and said, “I've been trying to find him all day and can't.” 

Gou nodded and said, “I thought I saw him before lunch but when I called out he melted into the crowd.” 

“His land lady told me he left at dinner time and never returned. He didn't stay with any of you did he?” Nagisa looked around at his friends who all shook their heads. “I'll text Oii-san see if he knows.” Gou said pulling out her phone, “I just hope he responds.” while they waited for Rin's reply Makoto asked, “Did you try calling his parents house?” Nagisa gave up and handed his mackerel to Haru, before saying, “Yes. I keep getting the machine.” 

“This is as bad as when Haru went missing after the tournament. Only Rei-kun most likely has his phone on him.” 

Nagisa nodded sadly saying, “Yeah, I know he dose, I got though before school but he hung up on me.” 

“That doesn't sound like Rei-kun.” both Makoto and Gou said at the same time. Gou's phone beeped and she taped a button. “No good news, Rin-kun wants to know whats wrong and if something happened. He says he can call in a rescue party if he doesn't show up anytime soon.” 

Nagisa sighed deeply saying, “Tell him to stand by. We'll call him with news when we have it.” 

Gou nodded taping in a reply, then saying out loud, “I think I'll ask his teachers if he showed up today or not.” she stood up, shouldering her bag. “I'll text you.” she added for Nagisa. 

“Thanks Kou-chan.” he said. Gou smiled noticing the proper use of her name, knowing her blond friend must be really worried for his best friend. “See you all later.” she said to them, Makoto waved and Haru finished Nagisa's lunch, saying, “Rei-kun will show up when he's ready.” 

“I hope you're right, Haru..” Makoto said in a thoughful way. Nagisa nodded slightly as he stood taking his stuff and drifted off after Gou, even though lunch hour wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Chapter 2; It hasn't been that long after chapter one. I wanted to get two chapters up but I didn't get that far. So chapter three is in the works. I share computer time with my sister and I was able to get some of this chapter and other notes written on paper. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei has a long day

When Nagisa was knocking on his apartment door Rei was talking to his older brother with his cell phone to one ear. He was doing his best to hear what his brother was saying to him, 

_“I just arrived at the station.”_ Rei heard him say, he could also perceive the sound of the station it self. 

“I'm really glad you could make it, Yuzuki-kun” Rei smiled wearily as he talked quietly in a corner of the hospital. _“So am I.”_ was the short reply that fuzzed though the phone. _“Couldn't possibly pass up meeting our little sister.”_ he added. 

Rei hmmhumed tiredly and wrapping an arm around himself, sinking deeper into the shadowy corner. 

_“Do you need anything from your apartment? I'm going to drop my stuff off before heading to the hospital.”_

Sighing Rei shifted his weight on the wall replying, “No. I don't think I'm even going to show up for school today.” 

_“That's unlike you Rei-kun,”_ then after a moment of silence Yuzuki said, 

_“I'll grab your things. I think you should go to school and clear your mind a little. I'll take over with mom and dad. You've done enough Rei-kun.”_

Rei was to tired to complain with his brothers sound reasoning, “Alright.” Rei could tell his brother smiled just from his in take of breath. _“Okay. I'll see you soon.”_

_“By the way have mom and dad named her yet?”_

Rei's smile almost touches his eyes as he responded, “Takara-chan”

***

“Thanks” Rei said taking his school bag from his older brother and slinging it over his shoulder. It hadn't taken his brother long to show up.

“You look exhausted Rei-kun. How long have you been here?” was how Yuzuki greeted him. 

Rei fussed with his glasses while thinking, “Contractions started around two thirty this morning.” rubbing his temple he finished, “Almost six hours.” 

Rei had taken to going home to his parents house to check up on his mother. After what happened he was glad his father had pursued him to stay the night, not that he had gotten much sleep. 

“Will you be able to sit though class without falling asleep?” Yuzuki asked with concern. Rei nodded slightly, “I'll be fine. Go meet our sister.” 

His brother sighed deeply, then said, “Your land lady mentioned that a Nagisa-kun dropped by. I must have just missed him.” Yuzuki rubed the back of his head as he added, “In fact I probably passed right by him on the way.” 

Rei wasn't surprised his best friend had taken the step to visit, he had ended their phone call rudely and Nagisa was probably more then worried now. “I do have to talk to him at some point.” Rei stated, still thinking about the the young blond. 

“You seem to talk about him a lot, is he your boyfriend?” Rei was startled back to the hospital at his brothers question, he blushed deeply. “No..why..would you even ask that?” Yuzuki smirked, then chose to tease Rei further, wrapping an arm around his younger brothers shoulders he said, “So...would I like him?” 

“How would..I know!..you didn't even notice him in the street.” Rei found the words flying out of his mouth with speed he didn't know he had. 

“So you do like him! I'll keep my hands to myself then.” he ruffled blue locks gently, “I'm looking forward to meeting this Nagisa-kun that has my baby brother so flustered.” 

Rei frowned deeply once his brother released him. “How long are you planning to stay?” Rei asked, rolling his shoulders back and re-adjusting his school bag. Yuzuki smiled still as he replied, “Not sure yet. But hopefully long enough to meet 'Nagisa-kun'” 

“Nagisa-kun?” their father walked in on the brothers conversation, “I was wondering where he was, I expected him to be with you Rei-kun. He'll be thrilled to have a sister as well.” 

“Well, father,” Yuzuki started, while Rei was left to splutter. “Rei-kun says that Nagisa-kun isn't his boyfriend.” 

This seemed to be news to their father who said, “He isn't?” 

Yuzuki crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head slightly back and forth. Rei gently collected himself into replying, “No. Nagisa-kun is just just my friend father.” 

“I'm sorry Rei-kun I simply assumed-” his voice slipped away as he gazed at his younger son. 

Rei was nodding, saying. “I realize that must have been confusing, in the future I will remember to clarify things better.” 

Yuzuki let his long arms fall from his chest as he said, “That sounds more like you Rei-kun.” 

Their father smiled and glanced down at his watch, “Don't mean to rush you but if you want to get to school on time you better get going.” 

Rei nodded again, as he left them he heard his brother say to their father. _“Don't be fooled, this Nagisa-kun is much more then a friend.”_

***

Rei looked like he hadn't slept for days. The teacher noticed and so did many of his class mates. Rei's attention drifted more then Nagisa's ever had in his life. Rei was re-calculating his judgment about going to school that day after one of the girls in class gave him notes that she had taken down for him.

After the incident Rei tried harder, it wasn't that he was almost falling asleep. It was the fact that he was still wired even without the offered coffee from the receptionist. He still didn't take in as much information as he normally would have. He filed in the back of his mind to re- read the work material when he was of sounder mind. 

Rei heard Kou calling for him at lunch. He slipped away into the crowd forgetting to buy anything, he ended up sitting in the empty hall arms wrapped around his keens. He really was hungry but he didn't want to be waylaid with questions from his friends.

He didn't have the answers to any of them. At least not the one's he though his friends might ask. _Why have I left this for so long?_ He asked himself. 

There had been opportunities to breach the subject with his friends but he kept putting it off. Now he was probably making them more worried then if he had told them everything in the first place. 

 

When the end of lunch bell rang Rei stretched before anyone entered the hall. He hadn't gone for his run this morning and his long limbs where stiff. He was hoping to use lunch time to take a nap seeing as he missed out on food but his body wouldn't listen. 

Upon entering class one of the girls there said to him, “A girl with red hair was here, she wanted to know if you had shown up today.” one of the girls friends nodded adding, “Yeah. Are you sure every things alright Ryugazaki-kun? She seemed worried about you.” 

He smiled slightly at them but wasn't able to reply before class started.

***

Rei gazed up at his swim locker from his cross-legged position on the floor in front of it. School would let out soon and his teammates had already left. The day had been long and dragged on slowly.

Yuzuki had called and told him to just go home after school and that he'd be home later. Also saying that their mother was fine and their father had gone to get some sleep. Yuzuki told him he should do the same before he collapsed. 

This was said in the phone message that Rei was re-listening to in his mind, mulling over his brothers words. Rei didn't want to go home, it was dark at his apartment with no one waiting for him. Add to that a cold and lonely bed, it didn't appeal to Rei at all. 

He would be alone with his thoughts and after having so much time alone, he was over it. 

_Maybe Haruka-Senpai would take me in for the night..._ Rei thought to himself, normally he wouldn't impose. However out of all his friends Rei felt Haru would feel the least imposed upon seeing as he live alone. And Haru wouldn't press Rei for details until his friend was ready. 

Rei's mind wondered to how best to reply once those questions where finely asked after so many months of keeping silent. It had been on his mind all day and he thought about it some more. Most importantly; _Will my mother be okay?_

He'd always been close to his mother. She loved and excepted him for who he was. Not to say he didn't have the same with his father. However, his mother could guess what was wrong before he even knew how to put it into words. 

Then like a mother she would wait patiently while he found the right words. 

His mother was the first one to find out about his preference for men, her reply would forever make him smile. _“So who's the lucky man?”_

Rei had to admit that he missed Nagisa. When Rei wasn't with his baby sister the world around him was far to quiet. _How did I go though life without his chatter?_

Rei found himself listening to the message on his phone just to hear his friends voice. _“Rei-chan?”_ he could hear it almost as if the young boy where in the room.

“Rei-chan?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n chaper 3: I know this took me longer then I planed. I'm also sorry for the odd cut off, but this chapter would have been getting to long. I have a good part of chapter four done because of this, I plan to work on it tomorrow and hopefully will post it sometime before seven if I get it done. 
> 
> Takara means: treasure.  
> Yuzuki means: gentleness, superiority and moon.  
> Ami means: love, affection and beautiful  
> Kaede means: Maple. (And I just really liked it..)  
> Manami means: Love, affection and Sea, ocean. (my sister picked this one.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds Rei

Nagisa spoke up. Trying to break though muddled thoughts and emotions was proving difficult. Rei looked around, not knowing that his hair was sticking up in places and his eyes where rimmed black. His smile was only on his lips as Rei gazed at his best friend. It only really hit his heart full force when he saw the small blond. Keeping things to himself for so long had taken it's toll, thoughts of what could happen terrifying him. As much as he loved his little sister even in only the short time knowing her. Takara-chan could have been the end of his mother. 

His mother was at an age for grandchildren from Yuzuki-kun not another child of her own. 

“Oh Rei-chan I've been sooo worried! I was about to call you again when I realized I left my phone here-!” Nagisa was on the floor next to him at top speed words flying out of his mouth just as fast. 

Rei chuckled at Nagisa's enthusiasm, then it turned into laughing at himself for the past turmoil that his friend could have lessoned with support. Then it was a sob that brought tears falling from his eyes slowly. Rei removed his glasses wiping at his eyes and sniffling. “Nagisa-” was all Rei could get passed his lips. 

His best friend was shocked, he'd never seen Rei cry before. The tears that slid down Rei's cheeks made Nagisa's heart twinge. Without a word which was odd for Nagisa, the blond leaned forward wrapping his arms around Rei's neck. Letting the young male sob into his shoulder. 

Setting his glasses aside where they where safe next to him. Rei then slid his hands up Nagisa's back and griped him tightly, pressed his face into his friends shoulder where he let every worry fall away. Rei who normally had more personal space found that he wasn't even close to be close enough to the the small blond. Even with clinging to him and Nagisa practically sitting in his lap. “It's alright Rei-chan, I've got you.” Rei felt a hand gently patting his hair as Nagisa soothed him. Rei breathed in Nagisa. He smelled faintly of vanilla, it was calming. “Now now, you're going to get me started.” his friend said. His tone a mixture of gently teasing and watery like he really was holding back tears. Rei took a deep breath trying to bring his heart rate to something more like Nagisa's. Which Rei could hear and feel in his friends chest, it's beat was a comfort. He didn't want to pull away just yet but Rei knew he had crossed a line for too long and the moment was over. Moving back he felt Nagisa's grip loosen and his hand fall out of messy hair. The blond took his friends face between both hands and used thumbs to wipe at his damp face. With a determined in-take of breath Nagisa said, “Okay, that's it. You're going home with me. We need to clean you up and get some food in you.” 

Rei thought about protesting but mentally shrugged and aloud Nagisa to take him under his wing. It would mean he didn't have to go home alone, which spared him from further dreading. Rei didn't bother moving as Nagisa went to retrieve his phone and make a call. It rung a few times before someone picked up, Rei assuming it was his friends mother. “I invited Rei-chan for a sleep over.” 

 

Rei listened to a very one sided conversation as Nagisa continued. “Yeah, I'm bringing him home with me, he's so out of it he didn't even complain- He cried...I've never seen Rei-chan really crying- I'm not sure and I don't want to press him right now.” 

Nagisa hummed a few times in reply to what ever the other on the line was saying.

Then the blond said, “Thanks Kaede-chan.” before ending the call. Rei then guessed he had been talking to his sister and not his mother like he had first figured. Naigsa must have pick someone else from his contact list. “Gou-chan! You can tell your brother to call off the hounds.” 

Rei could hear the young womans loud reply, _“Nagisa-kun found him!”_ she seemed to call out to the room at large. Maybe they where all at Haru's house wondering what had happened to Rei in the last thirteen hours. Gou didn't even say anything about the wrong use of her name, maybe she was relived about some normalcy. The next thing she said was quieter, “Yeah. I'll call you all tomorrow. Right now I need to get him home.” 

Nagisa went back to Rei then stuffing his phone away and reaching out a hand to him. Looking up at his friend he took the offered hand and aloud Nagisa to pull him up from his place on the floor. Rei expected Nagisa to let go once he was at full hight again. However his blond friend didn't, he just smiled and lead the way to the train station. Rei thought he felt a slight squeeze from Nagisa's hand but he might have imagined it.

***

“We're home!” Nagisa called upon entering his family's home, dragging Rei along. It had been an exhausting train ride and Rei was ready to just fall into bed. He'd most likely sleep into the afternoon, good thing there wasn't school tomorrow. “Welcome home!” an unfamiliar voice to Rei called from the kitchen. “Dinner will be a little longer!” Nagisa's mother called shortly after. One right after the other Rei realized that mother and daughter sounded a lot a like. By now Nagisa and Rei had toed their shoes off and the blond called back, “Okay, we'll be up stairs!”

Then Nagisa had him by the hand again and was pulling him. Nagisa dropped Rei off in his bed room and left with-'be right back'. 

Rei gazed blankly at the room around him. He'd been in the room before, study sessions with Nagisa had become a part of life. The room was rather tidy, you'd think that Nagisa would toss things about which he sometimes did. But his room had an organized feel about it. Rei liked the room it was nicely placed and beautiful. It was a very relaxing place to be. 

Rei heard the bath start down the hall and not much later Nagisa came back brandishing a set of pajamas saying as he set them on his bed, “You can borrow some of my fathers seeing as mine will be to short on you.” Rei was still standing where Nagisa had left him. 

Nagisa gently guided him to sit on the bed, he took Rei's glasses off his face. Neatly folded them and set them on his desk, “Bath will be ready soon, I can wash your hair for you.” Rei nodded and asked, “Was that your sister down stairs? She sounds a lot like your mother.” Nagisa smiled and pushed the pajamas over a little so he could sit next to his friend. “Yeah. Lot's of people say that.” Rei could feel the blonds gaze on him but didn't look, he'd be blurry anyway. “She's looking forward to meeting you.” Rei only nodded again saying slightly, almost inaudible, “I don't think I'll be much company right now.” 

Rei felt a hand slide between his shoulder blades as Nagisa said, “That's alright Rei-chan, just let us take care of you.” 

The blond rubbed soothing circles into his back and added in a quite tone, “Just don't disappear like that again.” This time Rei turned to his best friend. Even without his glasses he could see the pretty shade of pink that was Nagisa's eyes. “Okay.” Rei manged, he knew he shouldn't make promises he wouldn't know if he could keep or not. However he hadn't missed the hurt hint in those eyes he held so dear, he didn't want to see it again. Nagisa nodded then stood to check the bath. 

“You need to be more open Rei-chan! We're your friends!” Nagisa was saying as he rubbed shampoo into dark hair gently-for Nagisa anyway. Rei was chin deep in his bath and just let his friend chatter. 

“We where ready to send the dogs after you. Rin was probably ready to beat someone up- Haru probably wouldn't have stopped him. And Makoto was looking like he'd lost a child.” Rei figured that the blond was being a bit over dramatic but he could recall the look Nagisa meant from the green eyed teen. “Gou-chan even went to your class- sit up I need to rinse your hair.” Rei did as he was told and tipped his head back, 

“Yeah I know some young lady's mentioned it.” Nagisa must have nodded and Rei missed it, his eyes where closed as his friend rinsed vanilla shampoo out of his hair. Once he was done there was a knock on the door, “Nagisa-kun, I'm sending Ami-chan in.” 

“Okay!” Nagisa replied to his sister. The door opened slightly and the young boy slipped inside. “Hey there little man!” Nagisa picked up the boy and said, “Where you baking bread with Granny?” 

“I'd say so, he's covered in flour.” Rei commented from his place in the tub. Helping the small boy to remove his rumpled clothing, Nagisa then handed his nephew to Rei. 

Who lifted him high which earned him a giggle before gently setting him in the water, keeping a good hold on him. Ami splashed while Rei wiped his face. There was no way Nagisa was going to be dry by the end of getting the boy clean so he joined them, letting his Nephew attempt to help wash his own blond hair. It made Rei smile to watch, Ami looked a mixture of determined and playful that resembled Nagisa so much. 

“Boys dinner is ready!” 

 

The Hazuki Family did most of the talking at dinner, save Rei being introduced to Nagisa's older sister, “May I call you Rei-kun?” Rei smiled wearily, “Yes.-” 

“Kaede-chan.” she added for him with a kind smile. 

The conversation was mostly about Kaede's life in the city because Manami was hoping to move there as well someday. Also Kaede's job at a museum, which she seemed to really enjoy. It wasn't until she was asked about her thoughts on more children from her mother. She by passed this question by asking Rei. 

“So Rei-kun are you an only child?” 

Suddenly realizing the conversation had turned on him, he fiddled with his glasses. Nagisa was sitting next to him and he couldn't glance at the boy for help. So he cleared his throat and said, “No. I have an older brother and a baby sister.” he felt Nagisa's gaze on him again, it wasn't helping him in his flustered state.

“Really? That's wonderful how old is she?” Kaede continued, she seemed pleased that he was saying more then one word in a sentence. 

Rei felt like sinking though the floor right there, but manged to say, “She was born early this morning.” he stared down at his plate, unable to look his best friend in the eye. Nagisa seemed to have recovered though as he exclaimed, “How's your mother doing?” as Rei finally looked at his best friend he thought he saw in pink eyes that Nagisa hoped he wasn't pushing for information. Rei was surprized that his friend had asked him what was bothering him the most, but then Nagisa has a very perceptive personality. 

Rei smiled slightly at how well his friend knew him, shaking his head to reassure the young blond that he wasn't prying. Saying to the room at large, with out taking his gaze from Nagisa. “She's still in the Hospital.” the room was filled with chatter from the three woman in the room. “You should buy some flowers for her tomorrow Nagisa-kun, from all of us.” Nagisa's mother said. The small blond slightly nodded without looking away from Rei's gaze, “I will.” 

Rei had Ami clinging to his waist, little hands hanging onto his borrowed pajamas. They stood around the kitchen talking and drinking tea while the bread cooled. Rei swayed slightly with the little boy in his arms who had fallen asleep. Rei knew he wasn't far behind, he felt like he could fall asleep standing. As he drifted he missed Nagisa watching him with what you could call a loving gaze. However Kaede missed nothing and smiled. “Rei-chan, time for bed.” Nagisa whispered not really wanting to disturb the cute sight. Rei nodded, wordlessly passing the sleeping Ami to his mothers waiting arms. “Night Rei-kun.” she smiled at him. 

 

Rei tried to argue when Nagisa said he could have the bed. It was a fight he didn't win, Nagisa gave him a little shove and Rei fell into the bed. His best friend then proceed to tuck in him in like a little boy. Then went about laying down a mat for himself. 

“Good night, Rei-chan.” Nagisa breathed once he was settled.

“Night, Nagisa-kun.” Rei whispered and groggily adding, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Chapter 4; Gah. So I was sitting waiting for Fan fictions to update when I told myself; I'm not being very helpfull concidering I have a story to update as well. So I gave myself a good kick and edited this chapter up, I think it was at a dismal 724 words when I started. I'm going to have to go though all the chapters and make sure I edit everything again. I think there will only be one chapter left. 
> 
> My sister and I where chatting one day a while back and she asked me if in my travels I had read a Fan fiction where Rei crys and Nagisa is supportive. My answer 'No': this was unaceptible. So I'd say about three days later I started this, it changed a lot from first draft but then I posted it here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading what really feels like a drabble with chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I'll be posting some other Free! drabbles soon, I have four Reigisa's and two MakoHaru's.


	5. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day.

Rei felt to warm and comfortable to crawl out of bed. Sun light had drifted into the room a few hours ago and he had slept right thought it. Normally he would rise like clock work with the sun. This afternoon he guessed it was, he didn't even open his eyes even though he was mostly awake. Taking a deep breath in Rei noticed the smell was different from his bed. _Nagisa_ Rei thought and sunk deeper into the pillow, he was wrapped up in the sent from the blanket. _I could lay here all day_ he thought to himself contentedly. He didn't move and drifted slightly, he might have fallen back to sleep.

He heard a shuffle and a soft call of his name. Rei Humm noncommittally but didn't shift or open his eyes as the blanket moved letting a draft wash over him before it was gone and replaced by a warm person. “Hate to bother you but moms been fusing about how you've been sleeping the day way.” Rei nodded slightly but didn't show any signs of moving from the warmth of the blankets which the young blond was adding to. 

Rei felt the smaller boy settle closer. “I should have slept up here with you, sure is warm.” 

This time Rei peaked thought his eyelashes. His friend was facing him, pink eyes seemed content even in his blurry view. “The bed really isn't big enough for both of us Nagisa-kun..” Rei sighed sleepily. “Just makes an excuse for cuddling.” Nagisa chuckled and snuggled into Rei's chest. 

Rei had become used to the boys touchy feely nature, However: _We've never cuddled before...this is a line we're crossing again_ Rei wasn't sure what to say to his friends comment: _I should test the matter and see if he reacts._

Rei's arms fell into place around the older boy, Nagisa's only substantial reaction was to grip gently at his ribs, which brought Rei to the conclusion: _He's fine with it...Don't read to much into it: he's just being friendly_

Although Rei knew that it wasn't everyday male friends did anything like this. It was pushed aside into the back of his mind for later evaluation. Pulling him closer if that was even possible. _(I'll have to figure this out at a later date too.)_  
Nagisa didn't complain, but mumbled into Rei's chest so it was a little hard to hear, “If you're up to it I thought we could go visit your mom today.” 

_That sounds nice however I really don't feel like moving right now._

Rei's hand found silky blond locks and ran his figures though it, marveling at it's texture and how Nagisa leaned into the feeling, finely saying, “Maybe later, comfortable.” Rei could almost hear Nagisa's smile as he sighed out, “Me to.” Rei's heart fluttered, _This is happening right?_ Nagisa was in his arms content and practically purring like a fluffy cat. 

Rei was sure his friend could hear the speed up in his heartbeat: _This is more real then anything I've ever known._ More then ever he left he could stay wrapped up like this and never move. _Well, I'd have to eat at some point_ Rei then forced his logical side to shut up for a moment at least so he could enjoy the feeling of Nagisa's steady breathing: _In-and out-in and out..._

Rei was abruptly awoken by: “Nagisa-kun!” was shouted from the door way, “I told you to wake up your friend not join him!” he had fallen asleep listening to his friend breath. Even in the short period: _It was very restful_ his mind slowly caught up to him as he realized he was still clinging to Nagisa and his friends mother was standing in the doorway hands on her petite hips. Rei didn't have time to be embarrassed he felt Nagisa squeeze him ever so slightly, “Rei-chan fell back to sleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him.” His friends mother tutted, “I should just have sent Ami-chan to jump on top of him.” 

 

Kaede walked in carrying Ami, _Almost like she was summoned.._ Rei thought, he still hadn't moved although neither had Nagisa: _Don't take it to much to heart_

“Get your uncles out of bed Ami-chan! Tell them it's a beautiful day. ” the young boy giggled as his mother placed him on top of them, somehow the small boy wiggled between him and Nagisa. 

Rei could feel Nagisa's sigh almost like it was his own: _Now you're just getting sappy.._ Rei couldn't help think to himself because his mind was in normal high gear today. Some how though that last thought had sounded a lot like something his brother would point out. _Wait- did she call me uncle.._

Rei got lost for a moment as he calculated the obvious implications to this comment seeing how he wasn't dating any of Nagisa's sisters which only left- Nagisa untangled himself from both younger boys, sitting up, “Alright we're up!” his best friend didn't say anything to correct his older sister. 

Once the blond had moved away Ami clung to Rei like his life depended on it. Taking small fistfuls of Rei's pajamas, sitting up Rei let the him snuggle into his shoulder. “I stopped by your apartment while you where asleep.” Nagisa said as he picked up an over night bag from next to his desk and opened it up. Seeing them getting a move on Kaede took her mother by the elbow asking her to help her with something-leaving Ami in Rei's capable care. 

Rei slipped to the edge of his friends bed with Ami still wrapped around his neck. He watched his friend pull out some street clothes for him to wear, his friend then placed them on the bed next to him. “Did you meet my brother?” Nagisa's fluffy blond hair _(Which is all messed up because I was petting him..)_ swayed with the motion of him shaking his head 'no'. “He was fast asleep, I did however meet his boyfriend.”

Stopping mid yawn, “His what?” Rei was so surprised he voice it out loud then manging to close after jaw. He said, “I didn't know he had a boyfriend-or even a girlfriend for that matter.”

“I must admit I didn't press for details, he just let me in and was barely dressed, they also had one futon laid out in the middle of the living room.” Nagisa zipped up the over night bag and tossed it back down by his desk saying. “Must have been a wild night jugging from the guys appearance.” he smiled and tried taking Ami from him, the boys grip was tight. “Ami-chan, Uncle Rei needs to get dressed-you need to let him go..” Rei glanced up looking right into pink eyes which looked back unfazed. 

_He must be really close to me: he's not very blurry..._

Nagisa then managed to loosen the small arms from around his neck. Pulling back and pacing his nephew on his slight hips, which he obviously had inherited from his mother along with pink eyes. 

Nagisa left him saying, “I told Kaede-chan we'd go with her to visit the museum-we have to take the same train to get to the hospital anyway.” Rei could hear the small blond descending the stairs. 

 

Rei took a deep breath, only now realizing he had been holding it. 

_If that conversion tells me anything-- besides the fact that Yuzuki-kun has more fun in my apartment then I ever have-_

_Nagisa doesn't seem to have a problem with a man being with another man---Maybe he even was relishing in a job well done on Yuzuki-kun part._

Rei suddenly stretched his long limbs and giving his head a little shake _Maybe I'm over thinking things-- It wouldn't be the first time._

Although he was surprisingly admitting this to himself, it sounded a lot like his brother again...With a sigh he found himself rather content despite the embarrassing morning events. He had slept very well. _I was afraid I'd be to exhausted to sleep.._ Reaching out for the desk he found his glasses and put them on. Then went about getting ready for the day. 

“Tell Ryugazaki-san that when she's better we'll send her some fresh bread.” After dressing and entering the kitchen Rei walked in on this and Nagisa's mother smiled at him, “Afternoon Ryugazaki-kun, glad to see you're looking better.” 

“Thank you. And for letting me stay the night Hazuki-san. You needn't trouble yourself for the bread, you've done so much..” Nagisa's mother shook her hand slightly, “I won't hear it, you'll except and I'm sure your mother will be thankful.” she was stern but still smiled kindly at him.

Rei smiled back and said again, “Thank you.”

***

The museum wasn't as crowed as you'd think but a few people drifted around the exhibits. Nagisa's sister was happily jumping from one place to the other exclaiming excitedly. This had been the place that ignited the dream to work at a museum, now that she lived in the city and worked at one much bigger it was still meaningful to return to the place that started everything.

After spending quite sometime being told jest about everything there was to know about the museum _(Good thing I've learned this stuff otherwise I wouldn't keep up with her- I wonder how Nagisa feels-) Nagisa was adding things he felt his sister had missed and going into full detail of what he thought. The Hazuki's are really into history- however I know Nagisa isn't really that terrible at homework: he gets good grades in everything except math- mainly the really advance stuff I could do in my sleep. That's Nagisa I suppose._

His blond friend was holding his Nephew on his hip nodding to what his sister was saying. They had stopped in a corner to talk and not get in anyones way, as the place had began to fill with people. “I want to mention something to you Nagisa- and you to Rei I don't mind.” she smiled at him slightly and continued, “I'll tell mom to, but I wanted you to be the first to know-well other then my husband of coarse.” Rei was getting more curious by the minute despite himself. Nagisa was swaying next to him slightly as he still held Ami. 

“I'm pregnant again!” Kaede squeaked. 

Nagisa trilled at once, “Oh Kaede that's wonderful!” 

“That's very good news.” Rei said politely smiling. 

“What are you planning for another boy? Or a sweet girl?” Nagisa asked, his face bright and cheerful.

“Oh, I don't know, I'll just be happy no matter what.” she pet her belly thoughtfully, “I'm open to name suggestions.” 

“I'm sure I could think of something.” Nagisa said. Then glancing at Rei. Holding Ami on his hip with one arm he used the other to reach over for his friends wrist to look at his watch. “Oh, hate to rush things but we need to stop for flowers before going to the hospital.” 

Ami held out small arms for Rei, “I think Ami-chan likes you better.” the blond said and handed the small boy to him. Rei took him and smiled at the excited squeal he received. Once Ami was safely settled in Rei's arms Nagisa added, “I'd be jealous- But he has good taste.” Rei felt his face heat up as he looked at his blond friend, for some reason this comment made him very flustered.

Kaede just smiled and said, “we'll go with you- that way we can ride the train back home together- and I can see this precious baby sister of Rei-kun's.”

***

**Pov; (point of view) Nagisa**

Nagisa tapped lightly on the door before entering the room. He was greeted with, “Nagisa-kun! I'm so glad you could visit.” Nagisa smiled and said, “Rei-chan just went to get Takara-chan, he told me to go ahead.” He carried the bouquet of flowers that they had picked up on the way: vase and all. Smiling he set it on the side table next to her and said, “These are from my family- my mom also said that she'd send some fresh baked bread once you feel well enough to go home.” 

“That's very kind, please thank her for me.” then with a motion of her arm said, “And take a seat anywhere.” she was smiling brightly and Nagisa guessed she was feeling rested if only a little. Nagisa wasn't shy about kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged at the bottom of her bed. “My sister is here to, she brought her son with her.” 

“That's wonderful, I suppose she's visiting?” Nagisa nodded and smiled brightly, talking to Rei's mother was a lot like talking to Rei and they looked alike too. Rei's hair was defiantly from his father but his eyes where almost the same shade as his mothers. A deep inviting purple that swept you away. “Yeah it's really nice because she lives so far away and soon the younger of my older sisters will be moving away to.” 

“And do you plan to move away someday?” she asked gently. _I'm not sure-I grew up here and all.._ he thought, then said in reply it the elder woman, “I suppose that depends on what Rei-chan is planning” he knew his face tinted slightly- _but I could move if that's what Rei-chan wanted._

Smiling politely she said, “I see.” with almost a knowing hint to her eyes. 

Rei must have knocked with his foot because when he came in he was carrying the smallest most beautiful baby he had ever seen. _Although I haven't seen very many to compare._ He fell in love in less time then it took for Rei to put her in his arms. “Kaede-chan was crooning over her something fierce.” Rei commented after retreating to the chair by the bed, “I can see why-oh Rei-chan she's so beautiful.” looking up from her soft baby face, his eyes immediately found those amazing purple eyes. “She stayed in the waiting room with Dad-talking about fine arts.” Nagisa nodded saying, “We'll be here forever then.” Rei's mother chuckled. 

They talked about various things for sometime, Kaede and Ami joined them at one point and the subject changed to art and the city- names where passes around for her growing baby and- _It's been a really good day- and best part I'll ride the train home with Rei-chan like we normally do._ This made the blond smiled up at his best friend who was talking to his sister and didn't notice.

***

Pov: back to Rei

Sun light dappled across Nagisa in long sheets as they took the train home, Kaede was reading not that far way but Rei had the feeling it was just to give him time to talk to the blond next to him. Ami was fast asleep sprawled out between his and Nagisa's lap. It wasn't the closest they had ever been on a train ride because Nagisa wasn't sleeping soundly on his shoulder, _This is nice; natural almost._ He appraisingly watched as Nagisa gently stroked Ami's hair as he continued to sleep. His best friend was humming what sounded like a nursery song: one maybe he had grown up with. _I don't know if my heart can take much more..._ He wanted it to be like this: _Nagisa and me, going home after a long day with a sleeping child._ He knew that he was still young and so was the blond however: it's what he wanted someday. Just the thought of coming home to Nagisa's smiling face everyday was enough to make him smile now. 

“It's nice to see you smile again- you have a beautiful smile.” Rei was dragged from his thoughts by his best friends comment. His gaze found pink eyes and they both smiled at each other- _There's no going back_ Rei thought. He had already come to the conclusion that he loved his best friend dearly-more then he ever imagined was in him. Adding in some of the things that had happened he wondered: 

_The hold around me when I cried, the slight squeeze to my hand not much later._

_The 'moment' (it's the only way he could describe it.) they had at dinner-_

_Nagisa crawling into bed with me, later his comment about him being Jealous of Ami-chan if only he didn't have good taste._

_And just now, 'You have a beautiful smile.'_

_I tired to ignore it; thinking it was just him being 'Nagisa' but I can't put things off any more.._

“Rei-chan? Are you okay?” Rei had been very lost in thought, looking up he noticed that Nagisa was staring at him. Pushing his glasses up his nose Rei said, “Nagisa, I've been wanting to ask you something.” He knew his blond friend wouldn't miss the intimate use of his name. He had only used it one time before when he had succumbed to tears. Nagisa's eyes widened slightly and he said, “I've been wanting to talk to you about something too Rei-” 

“Please, you go first.” Rei did his best to keep his hands away fro his glasses: a nervous habit he had been trying to break after doing some reading on the subject.

“I need to admit something to you--” He started and re-adjusted Ami on his lap slightly and gently trying his best not to wake the young boy up. “I was watching you sleep today and it gave me a lot of time to think.” 

Rei nodded, the thought of his friend watching him made him a bit embarrassed however: _I've done the same thing.._

“I realize it wasn't for very long but it feels like forever- I missed you.” He said this without looking away, it felt like pink eyes where trying to dive right into him-just like into a pool. Then glancing away, Nagisa stared down at Ami and said very quietly for his energetic personalty, “I'm sorry I didn't get the truth from you sooner...I can normally tell when somethings troubling you.” Rei couldn't help to smiling at his friends profile, “You always knew when I was down: I just found it difficult to articulate some times.” 

Nagisa's hand slid from Ami's hair and found his own, their figurers laced together naturally. Glancing up he looked determined as he said, “Never feel like you can't tell me anything, it doesn't matter how long it takes I'll listen because..” He bit his lip slightly, before deciding to finish as intended, “I love you Rei.” 

Rei's mind went on over drive: _Really? I wanted to say the same thing..you beat me to it; wait dose this mean you're gay...how long have you felt this way?_ His mind came to a screeching halt when Nagisa said, “I've always seen myself as Bi, but I love Rei-chan best of anyone and...I'm not saying that you have to like me back-” 

“I love you too!” it was out of his mouth and passed his lips before he could even really think about it. His heart was going a mile a minute and he didn't realize the slowly trickling crowed or the fact he had practically shouted to be heard over Nagisa's rambling. 

Rei watched his friends eyes get vary big and he tried opening his mouth but nothing came out. _He's speechless..I love him so much..._ Fleeted though his mind in quick succession. “Rei..” his friend managed to whisper out, the hold on each others hand was like a life line. 

They where brought back to their surroundings when loud clapping started: looking around Rei blushed. Several girls from there school (dressed in street clothes) where taking up the bench across from them with Kaede in the middle of them, with a smile she joined in clapping along for her brother and his new boyfriend. 

(Rei found out later that they had been taking bets on when he'd make a move on the older blond.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for how late this is....I had it all written up a week ago and wasn't happy with it. This chapter has been though three re-writes. Now today I finally got some where with it and feel much better about it.
> 
> It's the longest so far at a little over 2,000 words. 
> 
> I know that I said last time this would be the finale chapter however there will be at least two more; titled 'Friends' & 'Home' 
> 
> I'll be back to do a read though edit later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qapla'! (Success) I was thinking about it and was like: 'Darn I need to work on that and I'll be leaving to visit family in a few days.' I was playing games at the time when finally something clicked and a writing I went. I feel really bad that I kept all of you waiting, it was unintentional. I just want to give you guys something worth reading, I hope it turned out okay. I have the last chapter in the works but I don't know when I'll post it: soonish I hope!
> 
> Also I made a fan mix for Rei and Nagisa, please be so kind to listen to it: http://8tracks.com/chinadoll2522/the-speed-of-love

Rei tried not to fidget as he sat in Haru's house, the table in front of him was set for lunch and he could hear Makoto and Haru working in the kitchen. His hand was squeezed slightly, making him turn his head to look at Nagisa sitting cross-legged next to him. Rei smiled at the reassuring and bright look his boyfriend gave him. Waking up that morning had brought to his mind the first and most important thing: _Nagisa loves me.._ Even though he was still wrapping his mind around the fact, things really didn't change much. _it's more comfortable to be around him if anything._ Just knowing he could reach out for the blonds hand was amazing. Rei absently rubbed at Nagisa's hand with a soothing thumb. 

When their friends joined them Nagisa trilled, “Smells wonderful!” as Haru placed mackerel in the center of the table for everyone. Rei smiled and let go of his hand so he could say, “Thanks for the meal.” 

Nagisa's hand was quick to gravitate back to his own though, this time lacing their figures together. Makoto smiled gently at them as he and Haru took their places on the floor across from the couple. _I'm getting nervous.._ Rei thought and was rather thankful that Nagisa refused to let him go. Rei felt Nagisa nudge a little for added encouragement. _Where to start.. 'just talk and see what happens'_ His boyfriend had said this to him last night. Rei took a deep breath, “I know I've kept you both in the dark and probably worried you-” 

“Makoto was worried.” Haru stated and dug into his mackerel seemingly indifferent. Makoto rub the back of his neck and said, “Haru was worried in his own way.” his friend looking off to he side with a huff. Rei tried regaining his bearings, “Yes, well. I should have told you what was happening. You are my friends and it was wrong of me.” Rei chose Nagisa's hand over pushing his glasses up, _Maybe I'm making progress in stopping that nervous habit._ “I'll get to the point. My mother found out she was pregnant- it was a shock to the whole family.” His boyfriend was being helpfully silent, letting him do all the talking. _Thank you._ Rei thought and continued his story, “Even after the doctors advised against having the baby, we all knew my mother wouldn't listen.” 

Makoto was looking worried and even Haru was listening intently. “Your mother is okay isn't she?” the ladder asked. Rei managed a smile as he said, “Thankfully both my mother and my sister pulled though- However are still in the hospital- I can say with truth, that it's been a very difficult year- However- that doesn't mean there are not some wonderful things to show for it.” Rei looked around at his friends, and his boyfriend. He never imagined there could be so many people concerned for him, some of them not even being here.“My sister was a surprise to all of us- when we found out we all knew my mother would go though it- that's just the sort of person she is.” 

Makoto smiled as he said, “I'm glad they're alright.” then pushing his plate away, “I'm glad you're alright Rei-kun- you had us really worried.” 

“We're your friends after all.” Haru said looking up slightly. 

Makoto smiled at his best friend and said, “We'll have to tell Kou-chan and Rin, they where just as worried as we where. I'm sure they'll be excited to meet your sister as well.” Nagisa piped up and said, “Especially RinRin, he loves kids!” Makoto lightly mentioned, “He'd deny it if you said anything to his face.” Chuckling Nagisa said, “Yeah, he's so tsundere- Oh! And Kou-chan already knows- she called me this morning because a friend of hers told her about us-” Nagisa's voice went quiet and Rei added for him, 

“That's also why we wanted to talk to you.” Nagisa's smile was bright, he glanced sideways at his boyfriend. Rei met his gaze and nodded slightly, squeezing his hand in conformation. “Rei and I are a couple now.” Makoto Clapped his hands together upon hearing this, “That's wonderful!” Haru glanced at his best friend before saying, “Rin tried to get us to join the betting.” Rei sat a little straighter and he gaped, “Betting...?” Makoto was quick to console, his green eyes where big as he waved his hands in front of him. “We didn't though! And we talked Rin out of it too!” with a heavy sigh his hands drooped into his lap and added, “We didn't really like it when it happened to us-” His green eyes met Haru's blue and Rei realized: _This must be what a 'moment' looks like._ Nagisa chimed, “Ohhh, I'm so glad- I should have known!” Rei smiled, not knowing what to say: _Though this isn't really a surprise._ Makoto smiled and and looked at his friends once more, “We should all go on a double date sometime!” Nagisa nodded strongly in agreement. 

“Makoto.” Haru said, looking displeased. Nagisa trilled exuberantly, “Ohh, Haru wants to keep you to himself Mako!” Haru's head snapped to the side again and Makoto chuckled nervously. “It's okay Haruka-sempi, we have yet to have a first date- it'll be awhile.” Rei tried consoling him. Haru didn't reply, but went back to eating his lunch quietly. 

_I shouldn't have worried so much._ Rei's heart flutters in his chest, things where falling back into place. In his mind Rei knew that things would move on: varying stages of happiness and sorrow- _Nagisa will always be there though- to hold my hand._

***

Later that day when Nagisa was walking him home, his boyfriend's phone buzzed. Rei smiled and let go of his hand so the blond could answer it. “It's from Gou-kun, wonder what she forgot.” They halted there walking so Nagisa could open the text. 'Thought you might want this.' was the subject and a file was attached to it, Nagisa told him. With a eyebrow raised the Nagisa opened it. His expression of confusion slipped way almost at once and his face brightened. 

“What did she send you?” Rei asked: his curiosity getting the better of him. Nagisa turned the phone to show him. It was a picture of Nagisa and himself on the train last night, Ami sleeping between their laps. The two of them where holding hands and gazing at each other. _One of the girls on the train last night must have taken it._ Rei looked away from the phone to see his boyfriend practically beaming. “I need to have it framed.” He said firmly and turned his phone back so he could look at the picture again. 

Rei's heart was beating in his ears as he closed the small space between them. Nagisa looked up in time for Rei to take his chin gently between his finger and thumb. The blond looked him in the eye, Rei could tell his friend was holding his breath. With his other hand he took Nagisa's phone away, knowing that he would most likely drop it. Every thing left his mind as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nagisa's- who finally breathed opened mouthed into him. 

Shivering Rei couldn't even remember what he had read about kissing. Nagisa seemed to have his head though, he was taking the lead along with his hands fisting Rei's jacket. When Rei thinks about it later he realizes he should have been more embarrassed, he kissed the blond right in the middle of everything. However, even years later he doesn't dwell on it. He wouldn't have changed their first kiss for anything, seeing the picture in the living room will always remind him of it. 


	7. Home

Rei woke with the sun like he normal would, light seeping into the room and shining though his glasses resting on the desk. Glancing at the clock with blurry eyes he knew his alarm wouldn't go off for another hour. 

After a moment he couldn't help the smile that lit his face and make it possible to crawl out of bed. Picking up his glasses he found his phone and sent a good morning text to Nagisa, thinking how cute he'd look with his hair all messed up from sleep.

Still smiling he sets his phone back on his desk and crosses to the kitchen. He passes his brother who is sprawled out on the futon in the living room. Rei stood in front of the refrigerator and stretched his long limbs with a content sigh.

“It's way to early!” Yuzuki Huffed from the living room. His long legs fell out of the blanket as he rolled over, making him cringe at the sudden cold. “How do you do it?” His brother asked as he dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. “I don't go to bed late.” Rei replied, watching as his brother stretches just like he had with his arms above his head. 

“You'd sleep in too if you had a night like me.” Yuzuki stated and dropped his arms with a crack.

“Why don't you? This apartment all to yourself and all.” His brothers question drifted only for a moment, Rei had asked himself the same thing before; his conclusion, “Because if I did I wouldn't move for a week.” 

There was a loud grown from the living room, as the blanket moved ever so slightly. “Here! Here!”

Yuzuki smirked and moved around his brother in the kitchen, making sure to teasingly spank him along the way. “Oii-chan!” Rei shouted indignantly at him, but nothing could fowl his mood really- not even his teasing brother. 

***Pov; Nagisa

Nagisa knocked on the door gently. It was still early in the morning and the duty nurse had let him in even though was was another ten minuets before visiting hours. Nagisa had trouble sleeping without Rei in the room; his mind mulling over everything that had happened. “Nagisa-kun?!” Rei's mother said surprised as he walked into the room. 

“I hope I didn't wake you.” He rocked on his feet as he stood in front of the door he had just closed behind him.

“No, it's fine.” the older woman moved to sit up in bed, beckoning for him to enter the room fully. Nagisa rushed forward to help prop the pillow behind her so she could lean back comfortably.

She nodded her thanks and then asked, “What happened Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa nervously thread his figures together and glanced down at them. “I'm not fully sure why I showed up.” he said, chancing a glance up. His boyfriends mother looked worried. “Please sit down.” Nagisa nodded and sat on the edge of the very same chair Rei had been sitting in not that long ago. Taking a deep breath, “I confessed to your son- Rei.” the older womans purple eyes relaxed a little as she asked, “What did he say?” He looked up at her with big shining eyes, “He loves me..it's more then I could ever have hoped for.”

“So you didn't think Rei-kun shared your feelings?” Nervously he stood, rubbing his hands together and turning from her towards the window. “I wasn't sure- I was afraid of what might happen if I where wrong- Rei means so much to me I couldn't loose him.” Clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his chest he turns to face the older woman. “I'm going to tell you something- something that may sound like an old squeaky tune.”

The older blonde nodded to assure him that she'd listen no matter what. “I could tell yesterday that you already knew, about my feeling for Rei.” Nagisa smiled a little bit and then continued, “I was teased a lot when I was young, at school and worst of all at home- by my sisters. Having three older sisters has never been easy, but always being told I look like a girl and being laughed at was hard to take at such a young age.” Now that Nagisa had started talking he felt more confident.

“My older sister Kaede-chan was able to help out- she would let me sit with her and brush her hair- I'd tell her how I was feeling and everything.

“I was thirteen when I first fell in love with a boy at my school, I got a reputation mostly because I followed him around- But when he robed a convenience store- he fell from my high graces, not to say he didn't clean up his act at some point but I was heart broken nonetheless.” Nagisa sighed and sat back in the chair to look up at his friends mother once more, her face was kind and reassuring.

“He never knew how I felt about him. For a little while I think I was afraid to fall in love again, it wasn't as bad as it could have been I know.”

Nagisa couldn't help smile as he said,“When I met Rei, it was so sudden; everything that ever happened to me just flew away on the wind that is Rei-chan. I knew I loved him the moment I saw him, there was no denying it.” then Nagisa laughed. “He'd say I'm being sappy; only because it would embarrass him so much.” The older woman was smiling, her purple eyes shining brightly.

“You asked me yesterday if I would move away- My home will always be where Rei is.”

Nodding Rei's mother replied, “I'm so very proud; of all my sons- And am very happy I can count you as one of them Nagisa-kun.”

The blonds cheeks went rosy as he exclaim, “Ahh! I'm soo glad you approve!”

The older blonde laughed happily.

*** (Back to Rei)

Rei's mother was released from the hospital that day, she being much improved. However she was lectured by the doctor that he didn't want to see her in here again. “You got lucky. No more children.” He had said firmly to both the elder Ryugazaki's, “Wait for grand children.” The doctor in question had gone to school with them and was not shy about scolding them.

“It was really nice meeting you Nagisa-kun, sorry I can't visit longer.” Yuzuki said, shouldering a bag and bowing to the young blond. Rei was seeing his brother off at the train station and Nagisa had tagged along.

“I'm sure we'll see each other before long.” Nagisa said, bowed back with a smile before slipping his arm back around his boyfriends waist. Rei smiled too and said, “Yeah, don't be a stranger.”

“Promise.” Yuzuki said and then turned to his lover who was hanging back slightly. Becking him forward he kissed him lightly saying, “I'll try to come back home soon.” nodding he replied, “Text me when you get on campus.” 

“Will do.” Yuzuki waved fleetingly to all of them.

***

Rei felt so; _Sugar coated happy. As Nagisa had said When I couldn't find anything else to use._

Smiling at the silly thought. Rei watched from the door way as his boyfriend sang softly to his baby sister. Nagisa gently set her to sleep in the old wooden cradle that had once been Yuzuki's.

“She's a dear- I'm going to want kids you know.” the blond stated without looking around. Rei didn't have to ask how he had know it was him standing there.

“How many?” he asked instead, his smile never faltering as he watched his boyfriend. Nagisa turned to him with shining pink eyes that fully told him just how much he was love.

“At least two.” he said with his head tilted, “Maybe three.” Rei nodded and said, “I wouldn't have it anyother way.” Nagisa smiled and held out his hand. Pushing away from the door frame Rei took the opening, his hands slipping to the blonds slight hips.

“I love you too.” Nagisa says as his hands settle on Rei's chest, leaning up for a kiss. _Short and sweet._ Rei thought as his boyfriend pulled away.

“It's good to be home.” Rei's mother whispered from the door, smiling at them brightly.

Nagisa nodded agreement as he laid his head where his hands had been on Rei's chest, content.

Rei felt his cheeks heat up a little but he gracefully accepted his boyfriends embrace.

 _Home._ Rei thought as he rested his cheek on Nagisa's fluffy hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a journey. I hope you all like this little story, please let me know. I'm not really sure how I feel now that it's done. I might post some extras for Yuzuki and the un-named lover. Give some insight on their story. Gah, I hope no one is disappointed about this chapter. I'd really like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, even after the sporadic updating. Every view, Kudos and bookmark mean a lot to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!<3

**Author's Note:**

> A/n; Thought it was about time I posted something again. I have other shorts in the works but this is the one that seemed to edit rather well. I'm sure there are still some goofs in here somewhere, but hopefully it's readable enough for now. I can always go though it again later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter two is in the works but I'm not sure when it will be done. I'll try my best not to keep you waiting for to long. 
> 
> All kudos and views are appreciated! Comments are welcome, please tell me what you think. 
> 
> I have two other shorts also for the Free! fandom posted on here as well.


End file.
